


oh the bright and hollow sky (Japanese translation)

by Wondy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: クラグリンは、ノーウェアの甘く腐れた臭いの中で暮らす以前のことを覚えていない。ただ胸が痛くなるような記憶があるだけだ──ある日、青い肌をして空飛ぶ矢を持つ船長に出会うまでは。「星が見たい」と路上のネズミは言った。許可をいただいて海外ファンフィクションを翻訳しました。原文は↓からご覧になれます。oh the bright and hollow skybyquestionsthemselves
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 1





	oh the bright and hollow sky (Japanese translation)

oh the bright and hollow sky  
by questionsthemselves  
翻訳 Wondy

対象: Teen And Up Audiences  
ペアリング: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta  
※いわゆる「受・攻」はありません。  
警告：直接的な暴力描写があります。

[chapter: Chapter 1: i see the stars come out of the sky]  
クラグリンは、ノーウェアの甘く腐れた臭いの中で暮らす以前のことを覚えていない。背丈が人の膝に届かない頃から、誰かが捨てる脂を目当てにうろつき、落とされる物が糞でない限り拾い、それを気にする余裕さえなかった。そして、腹を空かせたまま街角のゴミ溜めの上で眠る。

彼は自分がどこか別の場所で生まれたに違いないと思っている。その理由の一つに、鉄格子と、彼を抱いて揺らす骸骨のような顔をした女の記憶──彼女は何か物音がするたびにビクついていた──がふとした拍子に頭をかすめるからだったが、主な理由は宇宙を見たことを思い出せるからだ。  
ノーウェアの奥底では、空を見たことのある路上のネズミはいない。しかし、クラグリンには、冷たい舷窓に顔を押しつけて辺り一面の虚空と、そこに広がる光の粒とを見ていた朧げな記憶があった。  
そのことを考えるたびに腹の奥深くに強い痛みを感じる。戻れないのなら死にたい。ノーウェアの地べたでは、誰もがどこかに行きたいと憧れるものだが、そのことについて彼はなるべく考えないようにしている。

\-----------------------------------

ヨンドゥに出会うのは、クラグリンが十代を抜け出してすぐ。尖った歯と、生存本能と、飢えた細長い手足によって、余所者から盗みやかっぱらいをして何とか生きているころのことだ。  
彼の日々は、不安とスチムブルー（興奮剤入りの飲み物）との霞の中で過ぎていく。頭を低く保ち、ギャングに目をつけられないよう寝床を毎日変える。そんな生活では何かを楽しむことなど許されないが、彼は小奇麗なナイフに弱く、服を盗むよりもナイフを盗むことの方が多いくらいだ。

クラグリンがそのお気に入りのナイフを弄んでいるとき、まるで身ぐるみを剥いでくれと言わんばかりに、青く逞しい宇宙船乗りが彼の路地に堂々と入りこんで来る。  
クラグリンの骨ばった手が素早く男のジャケットを握る。相手が驚いた隙を突いて路地裏に引きづり込むと同時に、もう片方の手で男の腹近くにナイフを突き立てよう──とするが、そこで思わぬ展開になる。  
男が鋭く口笛を吹く。すると瞬きする間もなく、クラグリンの頭蓋骨スレスレのところに赤く燃える空飛ぶ矢が現れる。  
「思い直したか、ボーイ？」  
男が片眉を上げて怠そうに言い、歯を剥き出してニヤリと笑う。クラグリンは息を飲んで震え、のろのろとナイフを下ろす。男が唇を歪める。  
「おまえはあっちに行っちゃどうだ。俺はこっちに行くからよ。なあ、キッド？」  
キッドと呼ばれたことに少し逆毛を立てつつも、まだ目の前を何気なく旋回している矢にぶつからないように気をつけながら、クラグリンはぎこちなく頷く。実際に解放されるとは一瞬たりとも信じない。だが、その従順な態度によって逃げ出すに十分なまで男の警戒心を下げられればと願うばかりだ。  
「いい子だ」  
男が陽気に言い、もう一度鋭く口笛が吹かれ、矢がホルスターに戻される。そして、クラグリンの肩をポンと叩くと、レザーコートの長い裾を翻して立ち去っていく。  
クラグリンは手にナイフをぶら下げたまま、どうしたものかとしばらく男の後ろ姿を見つめる。なぜ男はすすんで彼を……解放してくれたのだろうか。通常、路上の小僧が間違った標的に向かって生意気が過ぎた際には、髄液が溜められた桶の中で腐っていく末路が待っているものだ。  
頭を振って正気を取り戻すと、クラグリンは一番近くの下水路に逃げ込む。口笛男と魔法の矢からなるべく離れたどこかで無様な自分を慰めようと思って。

\-----------------------------------

翌朝、彼は再び男に出くわす。今回は、朽ちかけたビルの錆びた鉄筋の端から足をぶらつかせ、温くなったスチムブルーのカップを両手に包んでいるときに、その眼下に青い肌のきらめきと赤いコートとが目に入る。  
口笛男は地元ギャング数人に囲まれながらも、ニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべている。何かを交渉しているらしき間も、空飛ぶ矢がネオン光を渦巻かせて男の周りを旋回している。突然ギャングの間に緊張が走り、男が何かを寄こせと手振りで示す。ギャングのボスがそれを拒否したかに見えたとき、男の頭が横に振られる。  
もっとよく見ようと首を突き出したクラグリンは、グループ背後の暗がりから人影が忍び出るのに気づく。ナイフを頭上に掲げ、明らかに青い男の背中に向けて投げようとしている。  
クラグリンは介入すべきかどうか決めかねて、一瞬躊躇する。あのナイフが自分の背中に飛んできてはたまらない。  
だが、男の矢が額をかすめたときのジリジリいう音と、彼に笑いかけるだけで立ち去った後ろ姿とを思い出す。ノーウェアの路上の小僧に忠誠心などというものはないが、借りを作ったままは嫌だと自分自身に言い聞かせる。傍に転がっているパイプの残骸を掴み、ナイフを持ったギャングの頭上で慎重にバランスを取って下に落とす。  
パイプは肩に当たり、驚いたギャングはぎゃっと声を上げて横に倒れる。よろめきながらも、攻撃者の姿を探して辺りを見回す──クラグリンの作戦通りだ。つまり、口笛男がくるりと身を翻し、ビルの壁に背中を向ける。見事な光の尾とともに空中に放たれた矢が旋回し、ギャングたちの頭にきっちりと焼き穴を開ける。

クラグリンがこそこそと支柱の後ろに隠れていると、青い男がのんびりと近づいて来る。  
「よう、そこんにいるんだろ？キッド」と彼に歯を剥き出して笑いかける。「この前、おまえを見逃して正解だったようだな」  
逃げ出せるか試してみた方がいいだろうか。黒く汚れた靴先の片方をまだ地面にさ迷わせたままクラグリンは身を固くする。  
「落ち着けって。ちょっと情報が欲しいだけだ。おまえ、この辺りにゃ詳しいようだから、いいところを教えてくれよ」と眉をくねらせる。「船のクルーになりそうな奴らを探している。流れ者たちだ。仕事を必要としちゃいるが、役立たずぎちゃ困る」  
疑わしげな目をして、クラグリンが横歩きで姿を現す。  
「たぶん……」と胸の前で腕を組む。  
「俺の名はヨンドゥ・ウドンタ」と男が言う。「エクレクター号の船長だ……まあ、一旦船員を揃えたら、そうなる」  
一瞬、クラグリンは間抜け面で瞬きをする。宇宙船の船長に自己紹介されるなど初めてのことだ。神経質に唾を飲みこんで喉を上下させてから答える。  
「ええと、そういう奴らがいる酒場に案内できると思うよ」  
ヨンドゥが言うような種類の酒場──痩せこけて死んだ目をした路上のクズたち相手の残飯屋ではなく、仕事を渡る腕と稼ぎのある者たち相手の場所──なら知っている。  
実際のところ、彼自身はそういった酒場に入ったことがなかったが、それは言わないでおこう。  
満足げな笑みを浮かべ、ヨンドゥが先導しろと鷹揚に促す。  
「頼むぜ、キッド」

[chapter: Chapter 2: we'll ride through the city tonight]  
クラグリンが酒場の片隅に身を縮めている間、ヨンドゥは堂々とした魅力を振りまいている。エンジニアと見られる者たちと、少なくとも一人の航海士、筋肉が売りらしきデカブツ数名に甘い話を持ちかけ、今はバーテンダー相手に無料ドリンクを引き出そうとイチャついている。  
クラグリンは、バーテンダーがヨンドゥに笑いかけるのを指を咥えて見つめる。そうさり気なくもない視線を青い男の尻に向けた結果、前屈みになる。あの船長はどういうわけか魅力的で、人を引き付ける何かをまき散らしている。これまでに、クラグリンの好みはどの性別にも強く振れることはなかったが、今や自分とはかけ離れたニヤニヤ笑いの青い宇宙海賊へと大きく傾いているのではと思える。

バーテンダーに最後のウィンクを送ってから、ヨンドゥは両手にグラスを持ち、泳ぐように酒場を横切って、その一つをクラグリンに手渡す。  
「いい酒場だ、キッド」と喜びの声を上げ、互いのグラスを合わせる。  
「俺、キッドじゃない」  
クラグリンはふくれて言うも、一口飲んだ途端に喉を焼く酒の味に少し咳込む。ヨンドゥが疑わしそうに笑う。  
「ふーん、どうだかな」  
「本当だ。たぶん二十歳にはなっている」と腹を立てて憤然と抗議する。「とにかく、俺の名前はクラグリンだ。キッドじゃない」  
「わかった、わかった」  
ヨンドゥはニヤついたままだ。クラグリンの不揃いな髪をクシャクシャにしてやろうと手を伸ばしてくる。  
クラグリンの肩が屈辱に固くなる。男は彼を苛つかせられて明らかに楽しんでいる。これ以上満足させるのはシャクに触る。  
「どうした、キッド。今度は俺を無視するのか」と再びクラグリンの正面に回り込む。  
「キッド、じゃ、ない」クラグリンは苛ついて返す。  
「酒を飲むのもやっとみたいだが？」と嘲るように続ける。「だいたい、ちょっとしたヌキヌキ（セックス）だって、できる年なのか」  
パッと顔を赤らめて、クラグリンは黙りこむ。ヨンドゥに物知り顔で笑われた瞬間、感情が適切な判断を上回り、この夜の間中ずっと抱えていた欲望に屈してしまう。考えるよりも先にヨンドゥのコートの襟を掴んで、上半身を押し倒すようにして男の唇に唇を重ねる。  
ヨンドゥは、ほんの一瞬だけ固まってから、頭を傾けて貪欲にキスに応え、さらに楽しげにクラグリンの唇をついばむ。  
たちまちにクラグリンの体はショックと興奮から震え、おぼつかない両手を男の肩に這わせる。これまでも他のネズミたちと体をまさぐり合ったことはあったが、まさかヨンドゥのような男から……好き放題に殴られる以外のことをされるなんて考えもしなかった。  
最後に強く一吸いされてから、男の唇が離れる。  
「確かに、おまえはガキじゃない」と柔らかな含み笑いが漏らされる。  
それだけ言うと、ヨンドゥは自分の酒を飲み干して、凍りついているクラグリンを後ろに残したまま堂々と船員希望者たちの方へと戻って行く。  
その途中で、先ほど雇ったばかりの陰気な筋肉男に引き留められる。  
「あんた、何をしてるんだ。フラクシア人のゴミにあんなことをさせるなんて」  
筋肉男が言う。同じく不快そうな顔をした仲間三人を引き連れている。  
ヨンドゥは不意を突かれたようだ。他人が誰とイチャつこうが知ったこっちゃないだろう。彼にとっては普通のことだ。おまけに、ここノーウェアに根付く身分社会についても馴染みがない。つまり、クラグリンがその最底辺に属していることについてもだ。  
「ああいったことは、ここじゃ大目に見られねぇ」筋肉男が声を張り上げて続ける。「おまえさんの坊やを連れて、さっさと立ち去ったらどうだ」  
ヨンドゥはコートの裾を跳ね上げて、静かに光っている矢を見せつけながら両手を腰に構える。  
「ちょっと騒ぎすぎだとは思わねぇか。おまえらにゃ関わりのないことだ」と火打石のような目をして言う。  
筋肉男はその言葉を無視する。  
「何だって、あんな奴を連れて来た」と頭を横に傾げる。「あいつらみてぇなストリートのゴミは、ここでは何の価値もねぇ。売れ残って路上に捨てられた奴らだぞ。誰にも金を払ってもらえなかったせいでな」  
クラグリンから見て、ヨンドゥはショックを受けているように見える。そして、クラグリン自身は世界の動きがゆっくりとなり、まるで蜂蜜の中に閉じ込められたように感じる。路上で何度も聞かされてきたことだ。けれど、今は……ヨンドゥのような男の前では……。  
「あいつらのいく末ときたら、揃ってヤク中かギャングの“女”だ。ゴミクズだ」  
筋肉男が傲慢そうに胸を反らし、顎を突き出す。皆の注目を集めるのを楽しんでいるのだろう。  
「生きる価値も死ぬ価値もねぇ」  
もうたくさんだ。クラグリンは壁から飛び出し、両手にナイフを滑らせて筋肉男へと突進する。驚いた筋肉男は数歩退くが、すぐに笑いながらブラスター銃を抜く。  
クラグリンにとって、ブラスター銃相手にナイフで戦うのは初めてのことではない。最初の一撃をすらりとかわし、筋肉男が二発目を撃とうと構え直す間に、その顎に向かってナイフの[[rb:弧 > こ]]を描く。  
最初の一振りで男の喉をバターのように裂き、筋肉男はショックの中で喉をごぼごぼと鳴らして崩れ落ちる。一瞬の間も置かず、男の仲間の一人がブラスター銃を抜いて反撃し、クラグリンが避けきれる前に脇腹をかすめる。  
クラグリンは後ろによろめき、片手からナイフを取り落として、銃を持つ男の前で震えながら出血した脇腹を抑える。  
そこで突然進み出た屈強な青い体によって揺らぐ視界が遮られる。  
「ここからいい関係を築けると思ったんだがな」とヨンドゥがゆっくりと言う。「どうやら見当違いだったようだ」  
ヨンドゥの陽気な口振りは一呼吸で恐ろしげなものへと変わり、目つきは穏やかなまま声が固くなる。  
「これ以上、俺のクルーに手を出すな」  
鋭い口笛とともに矢が放たれ、筋肉男の仲間三人がまとめて射抜かれる。男たちは立ったまま一瞬固まり、それから揃って床に崩れ落ちる。

酒場がしんと静まりかえる。

何が起こったのかとクラグリンの心がぐるぐると渦巻く。「俺のクルー」だって？クルーになれと言われた覚えはない。けれど、ヨンドゥの言葉が彼を疼かせ、星への夢を思い出させる。   
「俺、クルーだなんて……」  
そう言いかけるが、混乱と痛みから眩暈がしてくる。  
ゆっくりと酒場の出口へ向かっていたヨンドゥが足を止め、肩越しに振り向き、片眉を上げる。  
「おまえの忠誠心とナイフ捌きはなかなかのもんだぜ、クラッグス」と言う。「俺と来るか」  
二人を見つめる周りの視線を感じる。おまえにそんな資格はないと迫ってくる。クラグリンはふらふらと首を横に振る。  
「わからない……。俺はただ……」  
もう無理だ。まともに考えられない。彼は本能に負け、ヨンドゥの脇をすり抜けて出口から逃げ出す。

\-------------------------

下水トンネルの湾曲した壁に背を預けて座り、クラグリンはぼんやりと前方を見つめる。片手を腹に巻くようにして、止まらない脇腹の出血を抑える。  
どこかで止血パッチを手に入れなくては。  
だが、体が動かない。  
呻き声とともに後頭部を壁にぶつけて目を閉じる……ただ……欲しい。胸が締めつけられて殆ど息もできないが、何とか吐いて、吸う。このまま気を失ってしまえないものかと思う。  
トンネルの入口の方から、ぬかるみを歩く足音が聞こえてきても、彼は目を開けない。そこにいる何者かがトラブルを望んでいようとも、もう動ける気がしない。  
そこで温かな手が肩に触れるのを感じ、クラグリンはぎょっとさせられる。  
「十分に拗ねたか、ボーイ？」  
ヨンドゥだ。もちろんヨンドゥだろうとも。彼のような男があのまま放っておいてくれるはずがない。承知しているべきだった。  
クラグリンはごくりと唾を飲み込むが、返事はしない。  
男の重たい溜息が聞こえてから、肩から手が離され、固いコートが傷口に押しつけられるのを感じる。  
「なあ、俺は自由人になってからまだ十年と経っちゃいない」ヨンドゥが言う。その声は注意深く平坦なものだ。「二十年間クリーの奴隷兵士だったんだ」  
クラグリンが目を見開く。  
「俺たちは宇宙を行くときに歌を歌うんだが、それは檻の中でだけだった。前の船長スタカーにはどこかの惑星で降ろしてやると言われたが、俺は星々から離れられなかった。ようやく今、こうして自由に宇宙を渡っている」  
唇が震えてくるのを感じて俯き、クラグリンは自分自身の体を強く抱きしめる。しかし、ヨンドゥが彼を立たそうとするのを感じて、視線を上げる──そこにいて、彼を見つめ返している男を見ようと。一瞬の後、ヨンドゥが溜息を吐いてから腕組みをする。  
「おまえも昔の俺と同じものが欲しいんだろ」と静かな声で言う。「そこに座ったまま、その欲求に全身を食われるのもいいだろう。けどな、ここに留まるよりも、失うことへの恐怖心を削がない限り、おまえはただ欲しがっているだけで終わっちまうぞ」  
その言葉だけで十分だ。クラグリンは瞳を固くし、痩せた肩を持ち上げて、ふらつきながらも立ち上がる。  
「クルーになりたい」と言う。「星を見たい」

\-------------------------

月日は流れて、反乱を起こした者たちが鼾をかく中、クラグリンは虚ろな目で隔壁にもたれて座る。彼を最も追いつめているのは、ヨンドゥのインプラントが撃たれたと知ったそのときに感じた恐怖ではなく（ファック、それだって酷いものだが）、胃の奥底で凝り固まったその瞬間を思い出すことだった。  
結局のところ、彼自身でさえ「船長は俺たち全員よりも、あいつが大事なんだ」と言ったとき、それだけが真実ではないとわかっていた。スタカーによる追放の後で、ブリッジクルーが船長を見捨てなかったのも、いいときも悪いときも同様に傍にい続けたのも、それなりの理由があってのことだ。  
クイルの形をしたヨンドゥの弱点については胸の奥で煮えたぎる鬱積があった。それがついに煮こぼれてしまったかもしれないが、クラグリンは心の内側でまだ覚えている。  
つまり、そういうことだ。そういった幾千もの瞬間が、テイザーフェイスと仲間たちが乱痴気騒ぎで酔って寝静まった後に、クラグリンを船長の部屋へと向かわせる。ヨンドゥにフィンを届けたら最後、きっと矢の餌食にされるだろう。許されようとは思わない。けれど、謝罪を口にする時間をもらえるならばと、素早く殺してくれればいいと願う。  
クラグリンは、彼を拾って星々の虚海へと連れ出してくれた男に間違ったことをしたとわかっている。今はただ、それを正すだけだ。

END


End file.
